The Missing Piece
by DancerWriter1029
Summary: A fourteen year old Bella ends up pregnant with seventeen year old Edward's daughter. When he left her she moved on and made a life for herself in Chicago, Illinois. What happens when he walks into an ice cream shop to find the girl he left four years ago.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note**

 **Hey guys! I decided to make a second story, this one is a typical Edward leaves Bella pregnant as a teenager and comes to find he has a daughter. I hope you enjoy!**

"Mommy! Mommy! Mommy!" My three year old daughter Tessa yelled from across my apartment. I quickly ran to her side to see what was wrong.

"What's wrong baby?" I asked.

"I don't know what to wear." She sighed. I walked over to her closet and picked out a navy, pink, and gray sweater, pink leggings, and light brown boots with bows on the side.

"How about these?" I said.

"I love it! Thank you mommy!" She said leaping into my arms. I hugged her tightly before she ran off to change.

My name is Isabella Swan or just Bella Swan. I have a three year old daughter named Tessa and she is the light of my life. Her father, Edward Cullen, left before I knew I was pregnant with Tessa. He was a gorgeous, six foot two, football playing boyfriend every girl in my high school wanted to be with, why he chose me I would never understand. When I was fourteen we had sex for the first time without my fathers knowledge, whom I was living with at the time. I started to get sick about three weeks later and I missed my period. My fears were confirmed when I bought a home pregnancy test and it came out positive. When I told him he was shocked, but eventually he supported me. I took online school when Tessa was younger and graduated a year early. Now I'm in Chicago, Illinois living in an apartment my mom and dad bought for me and Tess. I work at the Panera Bread down the street while Tessa goes to daycare only a block away from Panera. I was currently going to school the University of Chicago on scholarship to become a teacher.

"Mommy, I'm ready for breakfast." She squealed. I smiled as I picked her up and walked her to the table, setting her down in a chair.

"Pancakes?" I offered. She nodded enthusiastically while kicking her tiny legs back and forth. I quickly whipped up a batch of pancakes and made them before putting them on two plates. I cut up Tessa's and poured maple syrup on them. I handed the pancakes to her to let her eat while I did her hair. She had long bronze curls that fell to her lower back that were the exact same shade as her father's. However, she had my brown eyes and petite frame. I pulled her hair into two pigtails with pink bows in her hair. I sat down next to her for a minutes to eat my pancakes, but that didn't last long because I had to get to work.

"Tess, let's go! Mommy's going to be late again." I told her. I grabbed my purse, her backpack, and Tessa as we made it way out of my apartment.

I walked to her daycare with Tessa clinging to me.

"Please can I stay with you." She pleaded. It broke my heart I had to do this, but I had no choice.

"I'll be back later, ok?" I reasoned. She nodded her head and ran off to play with some blocks. As soon as she was settled, I ran the block to Panera and walked in two minutes before my shift.

"Oh, barely made it Bella." My friend Jessica teased.

"Shut up, I had to drop Tessa off at daycare." I scolded. She just laughed and continued to move cookies to the front of the store. I walked to the register to start taking orders.

I headed out of work at about two o' clock and picked up Tessa. I signed her out as I watched her paint a picture. I squatted down next to her admiring her work.

"What are you painting?" I inquired.

"It's you and me." She said proudly, holding the picture up.

"It's amazing." I praised. I grabbed her bag and picked her up, waving goodbye to the daycare teacher. We walked back to our building, Tess walking behind me. We went up all three flights of stairs to the apartment, where I collapsed. I had to give Tess a snack soon or she would fall apart, so I got up and went to the kitchen.

"Tess, what do you want to eat?" I shouted. I heard little footsteps barreling toward the kitchen.

"Can I have goldfish?" She asked.

"Of course princess." I grabbed the bag of goldfish and poured the into a bowl for her. She snatched it out of my hands, running to continue playing whatever game she was playing. I went to my room to try and sneak in a nap before I took Tessa to the park.

I managed to sleep thirty minutes before Tessa came to my room asking to go to the park. I reluctantly got up to get myself and Tessa ready. I changed out of my Panera uniform and put on some makeup. We didn't have that much money for clothes, so my parents insisted that they buy the majority of her clothes. She was a little spoiled by her grandparents, but she adored them. I went to Tessa's room to fix her hair. Her pigtails were messed up by who knows what and little pieces of hair hung over her face. She played with her dolls, while I fixed her hair into a French braid that hopefully wouldn't fall out. I put on a jacket because it was October in Chicago and put her in one too. I picked her up, but she wanted to walk by herself. We made our way to the park two blocks down with lots of other children to play with.

"Hey!" I was greeted by my friend Angela. She often came to this park and her daughter loved to play with Tessa.

"Hey, Angela." I smiled. I could see her daughter, Iris, playing on the jungle gym, Tessa joined her.

"How's the college going?" She questioned.

"Good I'm on my second year of study and Tessa is being so cooperative." I sighed.

"Well, just think, when you're done you'll be able to provide a steady income job for Tessa." She comforted. I knew she was right, but it was so hard to be away from her. I saw Tess swinging with Iris next to her, laughing like nothing was the matter. I looked at my watch that read 3:15, but quickly looked up when I saw the impossible. It couldn't be, I didn't want it to be him. I saw a man about three years older than me with bronze hair and piercing green eyes walking across from the park. I raced to grab Tessa before he could see her. I swooped her off the playground and I could feel her protesting.

"Sweetie, we can come back later. Let's go get ice cream." I said knowing that would make her stop crying.

"Any kind I want?" She sniffled.

"Yes." I whispered. I saw Angela take Iris by the hand and follow me.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"I think I just saw him." I said on the verge of tears.

"Oh, sweetheart. We'll come home with you." She insisted. She picked up Iris and her purse and walked us to our apartment. I let Tess and Iris go play in her room while I talked with Angela.

"There was a man with bronze hair and green eyes that looked like Edward." I cried.

"Oh my gosh, don't worry. It probably was just someone else who looked like him." She offered.

"You're right. I guess I'm just not over him." I whimpered. She pulled me into a hug, I was bawling like a little girl. I heard the familiar footsteps of my daughter come towards me.

"Mommy, why are you crying?" She asked. I really hoped that I didn't scare her.

"I'm just sad baby. Don't worry." I sniffed. She took some tentative steps towards me before she ran to my open arms. I squeezed her as tight as I dared without breaking her tiny body. That's one thing I can thank Edward for, our daughter, my daughter.

I wiped the tears from my face and looked down at Tessa.

"Do you want ice cream now?" I laughed. She looked up at me with an enthusiastic smile that I took as a yes. I sent her to her room to get Iris and her shoes.

"Do you guys want ice cream?" I offered.

"No thanks, but I'll be by later tonight to babysit." She said.

"Thanks." I replied. Iris and Tessa came out hand in hand, like they were sisters. After everyone had said their goodbyes I went to a mirror to check my makeup and wipe the running mascara. Tessa pulled on my pants and whined for about two minutes before I was done.

"Ok baby girl, let's go get some ice cream." I laughed.

"YAY!" She screamed. I placed her on my hip and we ran down the steps to the outside. The ice cream place was a bit of a walk for Tessa, but she never complained about getting ice cream. Also, I carried her for about half the walk there. We got there in about ten minutes and I knew that at this hour it would ruin her dinner, but I really needed some coffee and ice cream. We walked into the ice cream parlor filled with other children and their parents waiting in line. We eventually made it to the front of the line after five agonizing minutes of whining from Tess.

"I'll have a mocha latte and she will have the kids size chocolate ice cream." I ordered.

"Ok, that will be seven dollars and ten cents." The clerk said. I handed him the change in exchange for our ice cram and coffee. I found a little table for Tessa to eat at while I worked on my school work. I wrote about a page of my essay when I saw a figure approach my table.

"Is this seat taken?" A velvety voice asked. I'd know that voice anywhere, sure enough I looked up to find my baby daddy staring at me. I didn't have the courage to talk which he assumed meant stay. "Oh my gosh! Bella?"

"Yep, that's me." I said coldly.

"I haven't seen you since..."

"Since you left me and T... Forks."

"Right. I understand that you're probably mad at me, but since we're here can we try to be friends?"

"No." I answered definitively.

"You know I didn't want to go."

"Oh yea, you said you didn't love me any more." I almost screamed.

"Bells..."

"Don't you, Bells me. I don't want to talk to you."

"I thought it would be best for you. I was a bad influence on you."

"Yes you were." I stated.

"Please, Bella. Let's talk."

"No."

"I had sex with you when you were fourteen."

"You were seventeen."

"Which is why I decided it would be best if I left you so you wouldn't go to the stupid parties with me or get into drugs like my friends had."

"I loved you."

"I love you."

"You sure have a funny way of saying it." I said through gritted teeth. "If you'll excuse me I have to go." He stared at me as I walked towards the table Tessa was at.

"Mommy, I'm done." She said. I threw away her cup and picked her up. I got out of the ice cream place as fast as I could.

"Momma, are you ok?" Tessa asked with big eyes.

"Yes baby. I just saw someone I didn't like very much."

I made my way about ten steps before Tessa wanted to go down. I placed her on the ground while she complained.

"My jacket is itchy." She whined.

"Tessa, it's cold." I argued. She didn't stop complaining so I ended up putting her jacket in my purse. As soon as I stood up, a strong hand grabbed my arm.

"Bella. Can we at least talk over coffee sometime." He begged. I looked back and forth between my daughter and her father.

"Fine, I'll give you my number." I sighed. I had given into the person whom I hated the most, my life was messed up. I put my number into his phone all the while keeping an eye on Tess who was playing at the fountain.

"Ok. Talk to you later." I quickly said. I grabbed Tessa and tried to get out of sight.

"Who's the little cutie?" I heard Edward yell. I turned around with Tessa in my arms.

"No one you need to worry about." I called back.

"Wait." He said while running towards me.

"I see you're still babysitting." He teased.

"Yes, I have to go get her back now."

"Mommy." She said tugging my hair.

"Yes, we're gonna get you back to your mommy." I cooed. "Bye Edward."

"How old is she?" He pestered.

"She's a tired three year old who needs to get home."

"I'll walk you home."

"Fine."

He caught up to me as I began to walk. I didn't talk to him at all while we were walking and thankfully Tessa didn't say anything about mommies any more. When we arrived at my building, Edward asked to come in.

"Actually, you probably shouldn't." I tried. Being stubborn Edward, he insisted until I caved in yet again. Tessa eyed Edward curiously as we climbed up the stairs, leaving me to wish I had just locked him out. I opened my apartment door and brought Tess to her room, turned on the television, and closed the door before Edward could see. When I went back to the front room, Edward was lying on the couch, like he used to at my house.

"You wanted to talk." I said in an annoyed tone.

"I want to apologize." He started. "For being a jerk and leaving you. I made the biggest mistake of my life the day I walked out on you. I still love you."

"I loved you. I waited for three years to hear back from you. I called you 1,095 times. Everyday for three years, I texted and emailed and talked to your family. You just disappeared on me." I screamed at him.

"Please, I'll make it up to you." He said afraid.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled, it's just I've hated you for so many years it all came out. I'd like to spend some time with you." I replied calmly.

"Great, so update me on life besides you and your babysitting."

"So that's how I ended up here." I finished. I hadn't told him anything about Tessa, but I told him everything else.

"Wow." He added.

"Momma! Momma! Momma! I bored." Tessa complained.

"Ok, I'll play with you in a minute. Let me finish talking to Mr. Edward." I whispered. She ran off into the hallway leading to her room.

"Hold on. Momma? You're her mom?" He demanded. I knew this was bound to happen one day, but I dreaded it everyday.

"Did you sleep with a guy after me?"

"I think you should leave." I insisted.

"No not until you answer me."

"No."

"No what?"

"No I didn't sleep with anyone after you." His eyes were wide with fear and confusion. His breath was heavy and he scooted away from me.

"Tha-that means she is my-my-my daughter." He whispered. I nodded my head. "How is that possible? Why didn't you tell me?"

"As I said before I couldn't get a hold of you."

"Does she know I'm her dad?"

"No and she won't unless you prove that you're ready to take on a child."

"What's her name?"

"Why don't I just bring her out." I suggested. I got up and went to Tessa's room.

"Hey Tess, I want you to meet someone." I said into her room. She was lying in her bed, book in hand when I came in. Her face lit up immediately when I said that. She wasn't a very social person, but if I liked a person she liked them. She jumped out of her bed and sprinted into my waiting arms. I came back to the couch, Tessa holding onto my shirt.

"Tessa, this is Mr. Edward. Edward this Tessa." I introduced. They looked at each other for at least five minutes before Edward spoke.

"Hi Tessa, I'm Edward." He said extending his arm to shake her hand. Her tiny hand shook with her father's huge hands. I knew then I couldn't keep them apart, I couldn't let Edward not know his daughter.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hi guys! Here is a new chapter of the story. It's pretty short but I hope you will like it! Don't forget to review, thanks!**

I could see her glancing between the both of us, unsure of the situation. I tried to be as calm and composed as possible but Tessa could sense it.

"Tessa can you **say** hi?" I encouraged. She stared me in the eyes with a look that answered that question quickly. She leaned in closer to my ear and placed her hand to cover her mouth.

"You didn't like him when we got ice cream." She whispered.

"I know sweetheart, but you can say hi." I assured her. She turned around to give Edward the death glare.

"Hi." She said sharply before burying her head into my shoulder. I mouthed the words "I'm sorry." to Edward who looked heartbroken.

"Tessa. Can you be nice to Mr. Edward for mommy?" I pleaded. She shook her head no in my shoulder. I knew she wasn't going to like this but I began to set her down on the couch with Edward.

"No!" She screamed. I could tell that she wasn't actually crying but it still pained me to make her to sit next to Edward. "Momma!" She sobbed. I sat down next to her and she immediately crawled into my lap. She stopped crying as soon as she was in my arms. A small smirk played on her tiny face. I laughed at the thought of her being so smart at only three. I plucked her off of my shirt and placed her between Edward and I. She took one look at Edward and began to sniffle but I stopped her before she started crying.

"Tessa Riley Swan. I don't want any of this fussing. Mr. Edward just wants to meet you. And if you don't cooperate I'll put you in time out." I threatened. She knew her act was up, though not without a fight. She stared me down before she finally gave up. Edward seemed traumatized by the whole Tessa situation.

"Hi, I'm Tessa Riley Swan. I'm three years old and I don't like you because my mommy doesn't like you." Tess said curtly.

"But I like you and your mom a lot." Edward tried.

"You made my mommy sad at the ice cream store." Tessa shot back.

"Well, back when I knew your mom, I did some bad things and I didn't want your mom doing the same. I might have made her sad but it was for the best." He explained. Seeing Edward break down a little softened Tess up.

"I sorry Mr. Eddie." She apologized. She gave him a hug which left him stunned. Slowly but surely he wrapped her in an embrace that wasn't letting up soon. The minute they stopped hugging, they began to talk. They talked about her life and his with only a few interjections from me. Tessa brought him to her room to play with her dolls which he seemed thrilled about. When I could see that Tessa was comfortable with Edward, I went to the kitchen to get some water. I could hear their laughter as I walked down the hallway of my apartment. I poured my water and turned to look at what time it was. The clock read 5:30.

"Shit!" I cursed out loud. I heard Edward run down the hallway with Tessa in tow.

"What's wrong?" Edward asked out of breath.

"I just realized Angie is going to be here any second to babysit Tessa." I explained. "She can't see you here."

"Why not?" He questioned.

"You know why!" I scolded.

"I am Tessa's f-"

"Friend. You're Tessa's new friend." I covered. Edward looked pissed at my response. Edward opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted by the doorbell being rung.

"Shit!" I cursed under my breath.

"What did you say mommy?" Tessa inquired.

"Shoot." I answered. The doorbell rung again, this time more persistently, most likely because of Iris.

"Edward you go into the living room and pretend to be my classmate and we're going to study. Don't you dare say anything else or swear to God..." I threatened. He held his hands up in surrender and went to the living room. I grabbed Tess's hand and led her to the door for her to open.

"Hi Angie. Sorry, I was talking to..."

"Mr. Eddie!" Tessa squealed.

"Who?" Angie asked, confused.

"One of my classmates, we're going to study together." I clarified.

"Oh, ok." She smiled. I opened the door wider so that Angela and Iris could get through. Edward stood up as soon as Iris rushed past him with Tessa not far behind. Angela nearly dropped her bag as soon as she saw him.

"Is that...wait what?" She muttered.

"This is my classmate." I lied.

"Hi, I'm Eddie?" He questioned with his eyebrow raised towards me. I made a small nod in appreciation.

"Sorry about my behavior, you look like someone else." She apologized.

"No problem." He assured. An awkward silence ensued.

"Momma! Come help. Tessa's stuck under the bed." Iris called from Tessa's room. All three of us ran to where the girls were. Tessa was crying under the bed and Iris looked distraught.

"Tess. We're going to get you out of there." I soothed. I analyzed the situation and decided to try and move her head sideways so she could get out. "I'm going to move your head now sweetheart." I carefully maneuvered her head so that it was on its side. She then crawled out from under the bed and fell into my arms.

"Momma, I don't want to play hide and seek anymore!" She hiccuped.

"Shhhh, we don't have to. Want to have some dinner before I go?" I offered. She nodded her head in a weak yes. I stood up with her on my arms and walked to the kitchen. I was going to make chicken nuggets but I needed my hands free to do so.

"Do you need me to hold her or something?" Edward asked sheepishly.

"Could you?" I whispered. I passed Tessa from my arms to his making sure not to disturb her. She started to protest but I rubbed her back and she calmed down.

"I'll make some juice for her." Angie announced. I returned to putting chicken in the toaster oven and poring ketchup on her princess plate.

"Iris would you like some too?" I inquired.

"Yes, please!" She answered quickly. I made a matching plate for Iris and put them both on the table. Tess climbed down and sat in her chair at the table. Iris sat in my seat next to Tess and dug right in.

"You can go, I got this." Angie assured. I breathed a sigh of relief and I could have sworn Edward let one out as well.

"Tessa, mommy's got to go do some school now. I'll be back to tuck you in." I carefully said to Tess, as not to upset her even more.

"Mama, I don't want you to go!" She complained.

"I'll be back in an two hours tops." I comforted. She nodded her head in understanding and gave me a hug before going back to eating her chicken.

I grabbed Edwards hand and yanked him towards the front room.

"Look, I've got to go write a paper that's due tomorrow so you need to leave." I insisted.

"What? Can't I stay with Tessa?" He pleaded.

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because I told Angela you were studying with me."

"Can I come with you?"

I paused at his question.

"No, I actually have to get this paper done."

"I won't bother you once you start but can we talk when you walk where you're going."

I sighed. I motioned for him to follow me. He grabbed his coat and walked behind me through the door.


End file.
